


The only heaven I'll be sent to (Is when I'm alone with you)

by little_angry_kitten18



Series: The Lemonade Stand [36]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-16 22:53:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7287916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_angry_kitten18/pseuds/little_angry_kitten18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because you don’t get to return to heaven when God has thrown you out, himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The only heaven I'll be sent to (Is when I'm alone with you)

**Author's Note:**

> How many times can I drabble to this song?

The thing is that he knows he’s not a good man. Never was. Never will be and there’s a part of him that’s fine with it. But then she comes storming in and he can’t help but try, even though it was made clear to him that he will never atone for his sins. 

He’ll never get a redemption. 

A second chance. 

Because you don’t get to return to heaven when God has thrown you out, himself.

Yet here he is, buried between her soft thighs, asking for forgiveness he’ll never receive. Her fingers flex in his hair, pulling at the short strands harshly when his tongue swirls around clit the way he knows drives her crazy. 

She calls his name once, twice. His last name, always his last name (she’ll never do him the favour to cave and call him Grant). So he presses all the right buttons, because he knows what gets her off. He knows how to bring her over the edge so many times she eventually forgets her name (both of them), who she is, who _he_ is, what they both have done.

In this single moment he’s not a traitor, and she’s not trying to kill him. 

In this single moment it’s just the two of them. 

The outside word doesn’t exist. 

No right. 

No wrong. 

Just two bodies desperate for each other.

And he plans on making it last as long as possible. 


End file.
